mu_memory_alphafandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Nerys
Intendant Kira Nerys was a Bajoran officer in the armed forces of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. History Kira was formerly the intendant of the Alliance space station Terok Nor, with her second-in-command Elim Garak. Kira ruled over the station with an iron fist, but used varying methods to do her job. She was manipulative where necessary, but incredibly ruthless and excessively violent on other occasions, often rounding up Terran slaves and executing them randomly. She did, however, often view certain people with a strange affection, allowing them privileges in return for their loyalty and dedication. When the from the mirror universe arrived in hers, she was bizarrely enamored with the idea of there being two of her. Kira often displayed hedonistic and bisexual tendencies, surrounding herself in her quarters with Terran slaves both male and female. By 2375 she had also, apparently, engaged in a lesbian relationship with Ezri Tigan. ( ) She was particularly fond of Benjamin Sisko. She allowed him to have a ship and a crew, which he used to commit acts of piracy in order to collect tribute for her. She was horrified when Sisko turned against her and formed the Terran Rebellion. ( ) When he returned to the station to rescue Jennifer Sisko, Sisko used this fondness to manipulate Kira in to allowing him to see her. ( ) Kira was captured by the rebels in 2372 and tortured for information, but escaped from their custody having manipulated Nog in to helping her escape, killing him shortly afterwards. ( ) In 2374 Kira and Bareil Antos traveled to the mirror universe in order to steal a Bajoran orb. She was prevented from doing so by her counterpart. ( ) By 2375 Kira's failure to stop the rebels had resulted in her being forced to bargain for her life. When Zek made the mistake of traveling from the mirror universe to open trade negotiations, he was quickly captured. Kira arranged for Ezri Tigan to go to the mirror universe and force 's and 's counterparts to deliver a cloaking device. After the mirror Rom sabotaged the cloak, leaving the ship defenseless against the Defiant, Kira was able to escape. ( ) Background information Visitor stated in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, "It's very much me. I mean, I hope I don't send people to their deaths or anything like that, but yeah, that is more of who I am." Visitor also described the mirror Kira as "a spoiled brat with an ego gone awry." Speaking about the intendant's apparent sexual orientation, Visitor revealed, "I never intended for the intendant to be bisexual. I think that was an assumption that everyone, including the writers, made after the character fell for Kira in Crossover". But that had been total narcissism on her part. It had nothing to do with sexuality. I never liked that people took her for bisexual because she's an evil character. There are so few gay characters on TV, and we really don't need an evil one." The intendant's provocative uniform was created out of stretch vinyl and included three-and-one-half inch heels. Of the costume, Robert Blackman stated, "If you were to put the two uniforms together, you'd say, 'Well it's kind of a shiny gray version of the rust.' It's not that I've exposed more of her body – it's exposed pretty much the same way it always is. What's the difference? ''She's the difference. It's how Nana wears it. It's what she does. She walks like a provocative woman, with her legs crossing in front. She uses her hips, and a whole other kind of body English than she normally uses.''" de:Kira Nerys (Spiegeluniversum) en:Kira Nerys (mirror) fr:Kira Nerys (miroir) Category:Bajorans Category:Alliance personnel